


Illumination

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Gen, Yogcraft, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos and Nilesy end up doing some mining together.  Can Xephos survive long enough to place torches for the both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

The jungle was dense, but Xephos trudged onwards. He had faced worse in caving expeditions with Honeydew and Lalna. As long as he kept an eye out for any nasties that might sneak up on him, this would just be a quick, normal visit.   
Xephos checked his bearings before climbing a tree to make sure he was headed in the right direction. He shook his head thinking the base would naturally be in the middle of nowhere. Once he was at the top of the tree he was able to confirm he was heading in the right direction. Straight ahead was a square cobblestone temple by the edge of a river.  
Placed unceremoniously at the top of the building was a dirt and wood stand. Xephos couldn’t read the signs from his vantage point, but he knew it said something akin to “Pool stand.” After making his way down, Xephos soon found himself going up a makeshift pair of stairs that cut clean through a tree.  
‘No question which of the two built this,’ he thought.  
Xephos looked around, but didn’t see anyone, which had been his intent. He slipped inside and was taken aback by how simple it was. Xephos spent most of his time in rather elaborately built structures, at least from the exterior. He, Honeydew, and Lalna made their bases look well. Even Sjin’s help was a testament to that.  
‘This is nothing like Bee base,’ he thought.  
Xephos took a quick look around at the inside of the remodeled jungle temple. He found some random machinery upstairs that he thought it best not to touch. In the basement he found the basic setup one expects: chests, crafting table, and furnace. He also noted the magical table.  
‘That must be Nilesy’s. Lalna said he was also getting into Thaumcraft or whatever it’s called,’ Xephos thought.  
The adventurer scouted about the basement. He was only stopping by to leave a gift for Lomadia. The two were dating, but weren’t very public about it. However, that didn’t mean Xephos didn’t like to leave surprise gifts for her every once and awhile. The last gift was more of a joke: a few bees from the new Honeydew Inc. base.  
‘I’d better do something a little more romantic this time,’ he thought. Going for the chest that had several bees, and was fairly well organized with food supplies, Xephos tucked a bouquet of flowers inside. She’d find it later for sure.  
“Well, well, well, it looks like we have an intruder!”  
Xephos turned to face the source of the Scottish voice. ”I didn’t expect you to be here, Nilesy. Just dropping something off for Hannah.”  
“She’s not around if you were looking for her,” Nilesy said. ”Just little ole me and my kitty.”  
Xephos turned to the tamed cat sitting on top of the furnace as he spoke. ”I didn’t think she was. She’s busy. We’re busy too.”  
“Oh ya! Making Jaffas and noms,” added Nilesy, with a hungry glint in his eye.  
“We’ve expanded into bees,” explained Xephos. ”Anyways, I’ll leave and let you get back to whatever you were doing.”  
“I was about to go mining for resources. But I realized I forgot my pick! S’why I came back,” the Scotsman offered by way of explanation. ”I need more shards for my Thaumo-nomo-nomo-con research. Now that you’re here, why don’t we have a quick expedition together!”  
Xephos hesitated. He and Nilesy never really interacted much before. He was Lomadia’s friend, though it often felt like she was more his protector and guardian. Maybe a small adventure for the two was in order.  
“Well I don’t see why not,” the adventurer shrugged. ”Lead the way.”  
“Excellent, I was just digging a fine hole,” Nilesy said as he led Xephos out of the building. ”Oh, get it? Diggy, diggy hole!”  
Xephos nodded as the raven haired man laughed. Nilesy went down a mine shaft not far from the base. Xephos stopped to note that night was setting. He glanced around and saw the base was well lit, but not the immediate surroundings.  
“Isn’t it a little dark out here?” he asked. ”I don’t even see any light in your tunnel.”  
A torch went up in response and a voice called out from within. ”Oh, how’s that?”  
“Better,” Xephos said under his breath sarcastically. He followed after Nilesy, but not without adding a few more of his own torches to the passageway. Once he reached Nilesy, Xephos pulled out his own pickaxe and started mining downwards next to him.  
“Any particular shards you’re looking for?” Xephos asked.  
“All of ‘em. Doing research for spells uses up a lot of resources. The shards have a lot of elements in them.” The two spent the next few minutes in idle chatter when suddenly Nilesy interrupted with an exclamation. ”Oh! What’s this? Looks like I’ve found a cavern!”  
Before Xephos could say anything, Nilesy had jumped the short distance into the dark cave.  
“Are you mad?” exclaimed Xephos. ”It’s completely black in there! There could be monsters!”  
“It’s fine, I can still see.”  
“Put some torches up!” Xephos yelled as he followed the man into the dark.  
The immediate cave was quickly illuminated, with no help from Nilesy.  
Xephos caught up to the Scotsman as he meandered down the tunnel. ”You know, you could be a little more careful. There will be monsters down here or they will at least spawn unless you put some torches up!”  
“Right, torches. Got it covered. You worry too much.” Nilesy plonked a torch down randomly, before jumping farther down the tunnel. ”Oh, I found something!”  
Xephos neared the drop to faintly see Nilesy run through a large cavern towards shining, blue minerals in the wall. He guessed they were air shards having seen the magical minerals before. As his gaze drifted across the cavern he noticed a skeletal archer turning a corner and go straight for Nilesy.  
“Nilesy, what are you doing?!” Xephos yelled in a voice he usually reserved for Lalna.  
He pulled out his bow out and fired on the skeleton. Nilesy ignored Xephos’ initial warning and the twang of bow fire that followed.  
“I’ll just snag these shards real quick and we’ll be on our way,” replied Nilesy.  
Xephos dispatched the archer, but heard telltale moans coming from around the same corner.  
“We’ve got zombies approaching. You should have lit this place up better!” said Xephos as he added several torches to the ground.  
‘I can’t believe Hannah trusts her life with him,’ Xephos thought as he killed the first zombie that walked out of the darkness.  
“Oh, I see some red shards down there!” Nilesy said from behind Xephos. ”I’m going down!”  
“You’re what?!”  
Xephos turned to chase after him and his thoughts ran wild. ’Is he really this mad?’ ’Does he have some kind of deathwish?’ ’I never really said goodbye to Honeydew.’ ’Nilesy is going to be the death of me!’  
It was in that moment another thought struck Xephos, one that really made him shiver: ‘Nilesy could be the death of Hannah.’ It was also in that instant that a hissing creeper fell from above and landed right into his path.


End file.
